Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antibacterial calcium tertiary phosphate. More particularly, the invention relates to calcium tertiary phosphate made to carry silver and zinc and/or ions thereof, wherein calcium tertiary phosphate is safe, exhibits a high degree of whiteness and resist discoloration to the maximum extent.